


smells like love

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s hard to leave in the morning, it’s always been hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smells like love

the rustling of fabric against fabric, a chuckle, the sound of a lip-sealing kiss.  
“hyung, you’re just too cute that i can never keep my mouth off of you,” sanghyuk whispers, mouth curving into a mischievous grin as his lips search for hakyeon’s once again.  
hakyeon smiles when sanghyuk’s lips meet his own, the contact familiar yet exciting at the same time.  
ok, maybe the setting might be adding to said excitement – they’re kissing behind shelves stocked full with dairy products (sanghyuk says that it’s to spite them – man, the kid _really_ does hate milk) in the convenience store across the street from their house.  
“you’re going to get us found out one day,” hakyeon frets a bit but goes silent every time sanghyuk’s arms fall around his neck, pulling him closer. he breathes on hakyeon’s lips ( _damp, hot, quick_ ) and looks right into his eyes before leaning in, eyes closed – he laughs when hakyeon closes his own, then pulls away.  
“gotcha!”  
hakyeon feigns hurt and grabs a bottle of strawberry milk from the shelf, threatening to throw it after him.  
“i’ll kiss you harder at home, i promise,” sanghyuk coos and tries to shield himself from hakyeon’s mock slaps, hands in front of his face with hakyeon trying to pull them away, his laughter just a bit too loud.  
“but i want a kiss now,” hakyeon pouts, eyes wide and lips too inviting and sanghyuk gives in, pushing hakyeon against the wall and – _huh_ , are those cartons of milk falling down on them?  
“ _shit_ ” sanghyuk mutters through gritted teeth, immediately pulling away from hakyeon, “we need to clean up this mess right now!”  
hakyeon rolls his eyes, clearly unhappy with the way things turned out – he can still feel sanghyuk’s breath on his lips, can still feel the grip of his hands around his waist as he crouches down to groggily pick up the things they dropped.  
“what’s happening behind here?” a woman’s nagging voice comes from behind them, just when they’ve finished putting the boxes back into place.  
“ah! my friend,” sanghyuk shamelessly chuckles at hakyeon’s words, earning a side-eye from the cashier, “he accidentally bumped into me and made me drop this bottle of juice,” he smiles, a smile bright and trustworthy as he gestures towards the bottle in his hands, “it’s all fine though, we apologize for causing such a mess.”  
 _what a fucking liar_. sanghyuk can’t believe he’s lying over something so obvious with such a straight face –honestly, what kind of bottle would make as much noise as five cartons of milk when falling down? –he can’t believe the woman is chugging hakyeon’s lie down like the sweetest of drinks, smiling until its very last drop.  
she’s literally beaming and almost bows at them instead, swinging her hands energetically and swearing that “it’s all fine, no worries, i’m sorry for raising my voice!”  
sanghyuk can see the blush growing on her cheeks as she looks up at hakyeon and he rolls his eyes a bit. sucks when your boyfriend’s a natural charmer.  
or well, it doesn’t really suck per se - those bright smiles and unknowingly flirty glances were what lured sanghyuk in in the first place, what sucked him into that ( _sweet, warm, comforting_ ) hole called cha hakyeon.

it was his first year of college? yeah that was probably it, or his second maybe, sanghyuk doesn’t really have that much of an anniversary memory (hakyeon does all the planning and the remembering and never holds it against him, because he’s used to it, and because he’s great like that).  
it was his first year of college, and he was freezing to death despite it being the middle of april.  
ok, maybe he does remember some things. little details, mostly, like the way hakyeon takes his coffee – 3 spoonfuls of sugar, never a bit less, and sanghyuk wonders how he can even gulp that sweet gooey mess down like it’s the most delicious drink.  
he remembers the little snickering sounds hakyeon makes when he laughs at a joke on the tv, trying hard not to be too loud and annoy an half-asleep sanghyuk.  
“you never annoy me, stupid,” he says, arms slinging around hakyeon’s neck from behind as he turns his head a bit, leaning down to press a kiss to hakyeon’s sweet lips. he tastes like over sugared coffee, and sanghyuk loves every bit of it.

ah, right. their first meeting. sanghyuk rushing onto the 7:45pm train after his last lecture, the carriage filled to the brim with too many people and an unpleasant smell of sweat.  
he settled next to the door he came in from and held onto an handle for support, his own sweaty palms making it hard for him to keep his grip tightened.  
that’s when this guy bumped into him – how painfully cliché, isn’t it – and slurred out a “sorry”, a gentle smile prettily lighting up his features.  
he doesn’t really remember how, but he ended up getting off at the wrong stop – hakyeon’s stop – and they hung together for the night, finding out that they really didn’t have much in common but _hey_ , they still clicked despite that.  
they still ended up making out in front of hakyeon’s door – fate works so weirdly, doesn’t it? they lived 3 blocks away from each other yet never met before that night – hakyeon flashed him one of those smiles he never got used to and brushed their hands together, cooing.  
“wanna come in?”  
sanghyuk flopped down the stairs and waved at him, grinning.  
“sorry, i never fuck on the first date.”

he never fucks on the first date, but he does on the second (and the third and the fourth) – man, they really couldn’t keep their hands off of each other since the beginning.  
“top or bottom?” hakyeon asks, voice hoarse, between messy kisses and bumps of teeth, literally gasping for breath.  
“do i look like i’d let you fuck me?” sanghyuk dives his head into hakyeon’s neck, leaving a bite on it.  
(he might not look like it, but he does.)

“where did you learn to lie so well?” sanghyuk asks, fingers tangled into hakyeon’s hair as he presses him down onto the couch.  
“mm… i’d say it’s natural,” hakyeon chuckles in between kisses, hands clinging around sanghyuk’s neck, pulling him closer.  
“natural, huh,” sanghyuk says, but doesn’t sound too convinced.  
he places his head on hakyeon’s chest and closes his eyes, inhaling. hakyeon smells like cheap shampoo, cologne and cherry lip balm – he can feel a little bit of his own scent on him, and grins against hakyeon’s lips, kissing him again. “you’re a liar.”

it took a bit long for hakyeon to really, properly ask him out – way too long for sanghyuk’s taste, but _hey_ , he had no room to complain right? he was too much of a coward to do it himself anyway, too scared to mix up sex and feelings, too scared of a possible rejection.  
“so, how do you feel about dating?” hakyeon had asked one night over a can of beer and a burger, and sanghyuk nearly coughed his dinner out.  
“d-dating?” he covered his mouth with one hand, to hide both the mouthful of food he was chewing on and the dumb nervous grin that he knew would soon be coming.  
hakyeon looked visibly nervous himself, nails tapping on the table and eyes wandering to every side of the kitchen but sanghyuk.  
“yeah, uh… are you seeing anyone right now?”  
ok, that was it. sanghyuk was gonna die. hakyeon was in front of him, finally looking him in the eyes and asking him about dating – all of this while _blushing_.  
it took him a few seconds, but he did it. he swallowed the lump in his throat and said that he was seeing “no one… apart from you?”  
hakyeon had proceeded to chew on his lips by then, a small glint of red on them.  
“what would you think about dating, then?” he looked hopeful and he was smiling, and sanghyuk was about to die, the sound of his own heartbeat drumming arrogantly in his ears.  
“i mean, um, you and me.”  
“y-you and me… okay,” that was all sanghyuk managed to say before his own fingers started to look so inviting, the pellicles around his nails so tasty (they really weren’t but hey – he had to ease the anxiety in a way), and he smiled as he bit around them.  
they didn’t mention it again for the rest of the dinner, just smiling a little whenever their feet met under the table, hakyeon humming a cheery song while doing the dishes.  
“do you need some help?” sanghyuk got up and motioned towards the sink, only to be hushed away by hakyeon.  
“just go watch some tv on the couch, okay,” he said, a sweetness to his voice sanghyuk had never noticed before, “i’ll be there with you soon.”

“so can i tell my friends that i have a boyfriend?” hakyeon laughed and pressed a kiss to sanghyuk’s neck, and sanghyuk could feel him smile against his skin.  
“is that what this all was about?” sanghyuk’s heart dropped a bit, just a little bit – he knew it was a silly concern, with the way hakyeon was lying under him, pulling him in what was almost an embrace, face flushed and lips itching to meet his own again.  
“o-of course not,” hakyeon’s eyes widened and he stammered a little, and sanghyuk knew he was for real.  
“don’t make me say it,” he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, just for a few seconds, and sanghyuk was dazed by how beautiful hakyeon was, like he truly saw him for the first time.  
“say what?” he knew what hakyeon was going to say, yet still felt happier than ever when he heard those words from him.  
“i… really like you okay,” he pulled sanghyuk closer by the neck, kissing him on the lips, on his cheeks, once, twice, ten times more. “like. really, really, _really_.”

“did you know that i really love you?” hakyeon’s voice is barely a whisper in sanghyuk’s ear, hands ghosting around his waist, and sanghyuk almost drops the pan he’s been fiddling with.  
“you tell me everyday,” he rolls his eyes but smiles (how could he not?), and decides that okay, cooking can wait for a little bit more. “everyday, at least ten times a day.”  
hakyeon nuzzles his head into sanghyuk’s neck and laughs, placing sweet little kisses on his skin, and sanghyuk’s heart starts beating a bit faster.  
“still, that’s not nearly enough.”  
hakyeon’s heartbeat is steady against sanghyuk’s back, and it feels oddly comforting.

that’s another thing sanghyuk has memorized – the rhythm of hakyeon’s heartbeat.  
he loves the sound of it against his ears, when they’re cuddled up in bed together under a big warm blanket, sanghyuk’s head rested on hakyeon’s chest.  
he plays with hakyeon’s fingers, absentmindedly pulling at them with his own, and he can feel hakyeon’s chest rise and fall with every intake of breath.  
it’s raining outside, and the sound of hakyeon’s heart weirdly reminds him of the rain - it’s calm and peaceful and quickens a little when sanghyuk tells him about his day, about how tiring things are and how much he missed him.  
and it’s to the sound of it that sanghyuk falls asleep.

he wakes up in the morning to a headache and the smell of freshly made coffee, wakes up to the touch of fresh covers on his bare skin and wakes up to a kiss.  
he wakes up to hakyeon’s lips against his eyelids, and it feels cool and warm all at once.  
“you should get up, i made you coffee,” hakyeon slowly brushes his fingers through sanghyuk’s hair, as delicate as ever, and sanghyuk groans.  
“come on, if you get up now we can have breakfast together,” hakyeon’s tone sweetens and his fingers search for sanghyuk’s, finally tangling them together, “and we can talk a bit before i leave for work.”  
“mmm.” sanghyuk rubs the sleep off of his eyes and groggily steps out of bed, putting underwear on.  
“we could even find some time to kiss, if you hurry.”  
sanghyuk has never ran so fast in his life.

“you guys are always sucking each other’s face off, it’s kind of disgusting,” wonshik said, dumping yet another box on the floor. he’s one of hakyeon’s friends, one of the few ones that stuck with him after college, and he quickly became sanghyuk’s friend too.  
“come on, don’t be like that!” hakyeon said, still not moving from his position – sanghyuk’s arms around his waist, their bodies pressed close together, faces inches apart.  
“it’s so fucking rude,” wonshik brought another big box in and dropped it on the floor, grunting, “you ask me if i can help your boyfriend move in and then make me do all the work.”  
hakyeon laughed into sanghyuk’s ear before leaning in to kiss him again, and wonshik scoffed.  
“kids these days.”

“pancakes, really?” sanghyuk is slouched onto his chair and hakyeon sits in front of him, a warm smile lighting his face as he plays with sanghyuk’s hair.  
“what’s wrong with pancakes?” hakyeon’s laugh is soft like cotton wool, fresh like morning dew, and his fingers are warm when they briefly graze sanghyuk’s as he gets up.  
“you just never make proper breakfast,” sanghyuk says as he cuts a piece of pancake, “unless it’s like, sunday or something,” he takes a bite of it, humming in appreciation, “and even then it’s rare.”  
he watches as hakyeon pours coffee into two mugs and proceeds to sugar them separately – 3 spoonfuls into his own, one and a half into sanghyuk’s.  
he hands one of them to sanghyuk and sits into his lap, his arms encircled around sanghyuk’s neck.  
“i just wanted to do something nice for you.”  
hakyeon leans in to press their lips together, and sanghyuk leaves his coffee to cool down on the table, forgotten.  
coffee always tastes better on hakyeon’s tongue than it does on his own, and he thinks that he’ll never get used to it.

it’s always been this way – the taste of coffee on hakyeon’s tongue, in his mouth, his kisses slow but fierce as he held sanghyuk close by the small of his back.  
“i think it’s gonna rain soon,” hakyeon said, voice coming out as low as a whisper, and sanghyuk looked at him with dazed eyes, “we should bring the laundry back inside before it gets soaked.”  
sanghyuk just clung to him harder and kissed him again, over and over and over, until it got late.  
(the laundry got soaked, and them with it.)  
“at least now we have a reason to shower together, don’t we?” hakyeon laughed, trying to pat his hair dry with a towel.  
sanghyuk cupped hakyeon’s face and kissed him hard.  
“that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“let’s go take a shower,” hakyeon is still in sanghyuk’s lap, feeding him a mouthful of pancake.  
“i wanted to get some more sleep,” sanghyuk says, rubs his eyes, yawns a little. “it’s my day off.”  
“i will give you a scalp massage,” hakyeon’s smile is sweet, knowing, and sanghyuk finds it hard to resist.  
“and then?”  
“i’ll scrub your back.”  
“mmm,” sanghyuk holds hakyeon closer, helping him straddle him. hakyeon’s legs are on his sides, their hips this close to touching, and sanghyuk holds his breath.  
“and kiss you more.” hakyeon leans in, steals a kiss ( _sleepy, shy, quick_ ), then pulls away with a smile.  
another kiss, and it’s deeper this time.  
“deal.”  
it’s hard to leave in the morning, it’s always been hard.  
all sanghyuk wanted to do was sleep in, nestled into hakyeon’s back, leaving little kisses on it until hakyeon’s breath would start to get unsteady and he’d wake up.  
but school was in the way, work was in the way, and he hated it.  
he hated it when he woke up to find the spot next to his empty, hated to see hakyeon hurriedly make some coffee and leave without even drinking a cup of it.  
he’d whine, he’d ask him to stay a little bit more even though he knew it was silly and childish.  
hakyeon would stay back sometimes, kissing sanghyuk hard and fast but always carefully, always attentive.  
“text me when you’re coming home tonight,” he’d say every morning before leaving, walking down the steps on their front door.  
sanghyuk would slowly close the door and hakyeon would run back up, look at him through the half-closed door, and steal a quick peck to his lips.  
“i love you!” he’d say, and the next second he’d be gone.

“i’m gonna miss you today.”  
hakyeon is in front of the bathroom mirror, putting his favorite sweater on, when sanghyuk holds him from behind.  
“i’m gonna miss you too.” he says, pressing gentle kisses to hakyeon’s neck, and hakyeon laughs.  
“it tickles!”  
(it really doesn’t and they end up kissing for a while, until hakyeon realizes that he’s about to miss his train.)

“i’m leaving now,” hakyeon says, walks down the steps, comes back up.  
“you’re so lame,” sanghyuk can’t help but laugh every time, can’t help but smile whenever hakyeon’s lips touch his own in that oddly sweet ritual.  
that smile doesn’t fade until at night, the feeling of hakyeon’s lips still lingering on his own and keeping him company.  
he hears the key slide into the lock, the door creak open, feels two arms around his waist.  
“welcome back home, i missed you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/102406280276/nhyuk-smells-like-love)!


End file.
